Het Ravenklauw Spel
by Anouschka
Summary: Voor HPF challenge "Ravenklauw", moest beginnen en eindigen met dezelfde 3 woorden. Een 3e plaats. Wanneer Harry, Ron en Hermelien zich vervelen, komt Loena Leeflang op het idee om het Ravenklauw Spel te gaan spelen.


**Het Ravenklauw Spel**

'Het is fout!' juichte Ron. 'Hartstikke fout! Het goede antwoord is: _Motteflot de Mottekiller_!' Triomfantelijk keek hij Hermelien en Harry aan. 'Dus dat betekent dat ik en Hermelien meer letters hebben dan jij. Harry, als je wilt winnen –'  
'Ik wil niet winnen,' gromde Harry Potter, die chagrijnig naar zijn poppetje – een miniatuur van Albus Perkamentus - keek, dat drie vakjes achteruitschoof. 'Ik heb schoon genoeg van dit spel!'  
Hermelien Griffel bestudeerde de magische dobbelsteen, die rondjes draaide in de lucht, wachtend tot degene die aan de beurt was 'stop!' zou roepen. 'Jongens, doe niet zo onsportief. Het is maar een spelletje. Gebruik je energie liever voor het leerwerk. Wie is er trouwens aan de beurt?'  
Het was heerlijk weer en ze zaten bij het meer, in de schaduw van Zweinstein. Al het huiswerk dat ze opgekregen hadden, hadden ze al af. Natuurlijk had Hermelien haar opstellen een paar keer verbeterd, maar uiteindelijk kon ze geen foutje meer ontdekken. Het was Harry die voorstelde om buiten een spelletje _De Killer Quiz_ te doen, een spel over heksen en tovenaars die ooit De Zwarte Heks vermoord hadden. Omstebeurt moesten ze vragen beantwoorden om zo erachter te komen wie De Zwarte Heks vermoord had. Voor elk goed antwoord kreeg één speler (degene die het goede antwoord gaf) een letter van de naam van de moordenaar. Als het antwoord fout was, kreeg niemand een letter, maar moest degene die het fout had wel drie vakjes achteruit en drie letters inleveren.  
Harry en Ron vonden het spel waardeloos, maar Hermelien vond het leuk. Ze had uitgerekend dat de moordenaar ongeveer zestig letters in zijn naam had zitten en ze had er al zesentwintig. Het was echt een denkspelletje; daar hield ze wel van.  
'Hermelien!' Een hand porde haar in haar zij en geërgerd keek ze om.  
'Ron, waarom por je mij? Je bent niet leuk. En jij moet nu stop zeggen, anders houdt die irritante dobbelsteen nooit op met draaien!'  
Harry kuchte even. 'We spelen niet meer verder. Ik ruim wel op.' En met een zwaai van zijn toverstok was het spel verdwenen.  
'Waarom spelen we niet meer?' informeerde Hermelien. Haar humeur daalde meteen.  
'Omdat jij toch wint,' snauwde Ron. 'Zo is er niks aan. Ik wil een spel waar ik een gelijke kans heb, waar het niet om je herseninhoud gaat!'  
Voordat Hermelien haar mond open kon doen om antwoord te geven, klonk achter haar een dromerige stem.  
'Ik weet wel wat, Ron Wemel.'  
Langzaam draaide Hermelien zich om en staarde recht in het gezicht van Loena Leeflang, die haar opgewekt aankeek.  
'Wat dan?' vroeg Harry. Hermelien zag dat hij naar de chocokikkerplaatjes keek die Loena met een touwtje aan haar oren bevestigd had. Ze slikte een hatelijke opmerking in.  
'Het Ravenklauw Spel,' zei Loena, die het nu tegen niemand leek te hebben. Ze staarde naar de lucht en haar chocokikkerplaatjes bewogen zachtjes op en neer in de wind, iets dat haar een beetje het uiterlijk gaf van iemand die niet goed snik was.  
'Ik heb nog nooit gehoord van het zogenaamde Ravenklauw Spel,' zei Hermelien, die zo koel mogelijk probeerde te klinken.  
'Je hoeft niet te weten wat het is, wil het kunnen bestaan,' merkte Loena dromerig op, terwijl ze in de verte staarde, naar iets dat Hermelien waarschijnlijk niet kon zien. En wat ze ook niet hoefde te zien, uiteraard.  
Ron produceerde een hoestje dat akelig veel op een lach leek. 'Wat is het Ravenklauw Spel dan, Loena?'  
'Oh, het is heel simpel.' Loena liet zich op de grond vallen. '_Accio Ravenklauw Spel_!' Er kwam een doos uit de lucht gevallen, zo leek het tenminste. Hermelien wilde de doos oppakken, maar het leek wel alsof ze in water greep; ze kreeg geen grip op de doos en kon hem evenmin aanraken.  
Loena keek naar de doos. 'Wij willen onze kennis verbeteren, de cirkel van het bestaan rond maken,' zei ze serieus. De deksel viel van de doos af en er kwam een stok kaarten tevoorschijn. Ron mompelde iets vaags en onverstaanbaars, maar het was duidelijk dat hij weer moeite had om niet te lachen.  
'Is dat alles?' vroeg Hermelien, wijzend op de doos. Ze moest moeite doen om haar teleurstelling te verbergen. Bestond dat Ravenklauw Spel alleen maar uit een stok kaarten?  
'Het is genoeg,' antwoordde Loena op een felle toon. 'Elke kaart stelt een vraag aan één persoon. We moeten eerst onze namen noemen. Ik begin wel: Loena Leeflang.'  
'Harry Potter.'  
'Ronald Wemel.'  
Hermelien zei niks; ze kon het niet opbrengen om haar naam te zeggen tegen een stel kaarten. Het zag er zo belachelijk uit. Ze wist zeker dat het Ravenklauw Spel niks met wetenschap te maken had, of met iets anders dat van belang was.  
Op dat moment zag ze de anderen en de blik van Ron straalde uit dat hij vond dat ze zich aanstelde. Ze voelde zich kleuren. Waarom deed ze eigenlijk zo flauw?  
'Hermelien Griffel,' zei ze. Tot haar opluchting ontspande zijn gezicht en hij glimlachte zelfs.  
Ze glimlachte aarzelend terug.  
'Goed,' zei Loena opgewekt. 'Ik denk dat we wel kunnen beginnen. Eén van de kaarten noemt je naam en dan moet je een vraag beantwoorden. Een vraag die je door te redeneren als een echte Ravenklauw kunt oplossen. Als je antwoord fout is, komt de kaart tot leven en dan… dan zul je nooit meer hoger dan een Acceptabel halen voor je proefwerken, examens, opstellen, noem maar op.'  
Nee! Hermelien had het woord willen schreeuwen. 'Ik doe niet meer mee,' zei ze in plaats daarvan zo kalm mogelijk. 'Mijn schoolprestaties zijn nu prima en dat wil ik graag zo houden.'  
'Het spijt me,' zei Loena sereen, 'maar als je eenmaal je naam genoemd hebt, kan je niet meer terug.'  
'Wat zeg je? En dat vertel je nu pas?!' Geschokt staarde Hermelien haar aan. 'Wat voor vragen kunnen we verwachten?'  
Maar Loena antwoordde niet. 'Laten we beginnen,' zei ze.  
De eerste kaart zweefde in de lucht. Er verscheen een opening in het midden van de kaart, die waarschijnlijk dienstdeed als mond. 'Harry Potter,' sprak de kaart met een lage stem, 'mijn vraag is voor jou: Wat was er eerst, het water of de lucht?'  
'Eh…' zei Harry.  
Loena glimlachte naar hem. 'Zal ik helpen?' vroeg ze. 'Dat mag, spelers mogen elkaar helpen.'  
'Eh… is goed.' Harry seinde met zijn ogen naar Ron, een blik die duidelijk onzekerheid uitstraalde.  
'Ik denk dat de cirkel rond is,' zei Loena bedachtzaam. 'Denk je ook niet, Harry?'  
'Eh… de cirkel is rond,' zei Harry tegen de kaart, zijn schouders ophalend in een 'dit-is-echt-belachelijk' gebaar.  
Die kaart lichtte blauw op. 'Dat is zeer juist,' sprak hij.  
Verbaasd keek Hermelien naar de kaart. 'Wat stelt dat blauw voor?'  
'Als een vraag goed beantwoord is, verschijnt het blauw,' antwoordde Loena rustig. 'Als een vraag fout beantwoord is, wordt de kaart brons.'  
De volgende keer kwam tevoorschijn uit de stapel. 'Ron Wemel,' zei hij met een hoog stemmetje, dat een beetje pieperig klonk. 'Ik vraag aan jou: Wat was er eerst, wijsheid of dwaasheid?'  
'O, jemig,' mompelde Ron. 'Ik weet niet wat –'  
'Niet antwoorden,' zei Loena haastig. 'Als je wilt, help ik je wel. Ik doe het graag. Mijn antwoord zou zijn: Wijsheid en dwaasheid zijn hetzelfde, maar toch anders.'  
'Wijsheid en dwaasheid zijn hetzelfde, maar toch anders,' zei Ron onzeker. Het duurde even voordat de kaart een kleur aannam en hij keek zenuwachtig om zich heen. De kaart kleurde uiteindelijk blauw.  
'Een uitstekend antwoord.'  
De derde kaart kwam omhoog. Hermelien zag de mond bewegen.  
'Hermelien Griffel,' zei de kaart met een vrij hoge vrouwenstem.  
'Nee,' fluisterde Hermelien bijna onhoorbaar. Ze had de andere vragen gehoord en ze wist dat ze het antwoord niet kon geven. Maar de kaart leek haar niet gehoord te hebben en ging door naar de vraag.  
'Mijn vraag is: Wat is het verschil tussen haat en liefde?'  
Hermelien beet op haar lip. Er was heel veel verschil tussen haat en liefde, maar ze mocht maar één verschil opnoemen, zei de kaart. Logisch nadenken, hield ze zichzelf voor. Logisch nadenken, dan kom je er wel.  
'Ik wil wel helpen,' bood Loena aan.  
'Ik hoef jouw hulp niet, dank je!' snauwde ze. Koortsachtig probeerde ze na te denken. Het verschil tussen haat en liefde… tussen haat en liefde…  
'Je hoeft niet zo te snauwen, Hermelien,' zei Rons stem, die van ver weg leek te komen.  
Daarvan schrok ze. Snel probeerde ze verder te denken en opeens wist ze het antwoord. 'Haat is dat je iemand pijn wilt doen; liefde is dat je iemand wilt beschermen?' Het klonk meer als een vraag dan als een antwoord. Onzeker staarde ze naar de kaart. Wat nou als ze het fout had? Niet aan denken, hield ze zichzelf voor, dit was het enige juist antwoord.  
De kaart verkleurde langzaam. Ze zag al meteen dat het brons werd.  
'Nee!'  
De kaart kuchte even. 'Het is fout…'


End file.
